The Next Gen
by MLPOCDarkMoon
Summary: Second Sequel Storyline to When Stars Align Celestia's blind daughter, Morning Eos, rushes to destroy, a old enemy with a whole new group of friends. Prepare for the rise of the Next Generation
1. Prologue

Celestia was working on reading Twilight's friendship letters. She missed her friendship letter every once and a while but didn't pay it much mind. Her now awakened foal was kicking at her stomach making Celestia wince a bit. She was then summoned to a meeting with her celestial council.

The noblestallion and mares stood around her throne as she was escorted in by her guards. She puts on a sweet smile as the nobles watched her. "Princess Celestia, If you would please can you read over this proposal of a new fashion boutique in Canterlot" The noblestallion says giving it to the alicorn.

Celestia smiles before reading it over quickly. "Can I just say that it is unnecessary and it is on my land" A noble mare grumbles. "Also we need renewed taxes for the consumers" Another noble says. Celestia laughs a bit trying to calm the angered nobility as her foal kicked harder than before.

The yelling nobles quickly over took her light voice. The contractions became too much for the mare as she let out a small cry. The nobles all stare as Princess Celestia gasped in pain. "I think she's foaling" The noblemare say running over to the princess. "Call the doctor" The noblestallion yells to the guards.

Princess Celestia was immediately rushed to the Medical Wing. The sun princess writhed painfully as Luna rushed to her side "Breathe sister" She says in a calming voice. Celestia groans "I'm trying" She says in a frustrated tone. She gasped for breath reminding herself that every mare goes through this at least once in her life even her own sister had.

Hours later, A shrill cry filled the air as a pale white foal was brought into the world. Celestia smiled weakly as they brought the foal to her. "It's a beautiful little filly princess" The nurse says softly handing her the bundle.

"She is darling sister" Luna says touching the filly's wavy sun-kissed hair. "her name is Morning Eos" Celestia says kissing the filly's forehead. Astin walks in carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hey guys, Sorry I was late" he whispers walking over to the hospital bed. Celestia greeted her mate with a gentle nuzzle as he walked over to the tiny foal.

"She is only a pegasus for now" Luna says smiling as the small filly's mouth opened as she let out a soft yawn. Astin smiled as he kissed the tiny foal on the forehead taking her into his protective arms. "I decided her name will be Morning Eos like you suggested" Celestia says looking at him. Astin nodded snuggling and kissing the filly "It. Is. Perfect." He says placing small kisses on her cheeks.

Morning Eos gurgled and cooed from the attention flapping her tiny wings underneath the blanket. "Her eyes seem a bit pale don't you think" Astin says looking into her pastel purple eyes with concern. Celestia gently took the filly with her magic and looked into her tiny reflective eyes. "Maybe they will darken over time?" Celestia said in a puzzled tone.

Luna looked deep into the child's eyes "I think we should ask the doctor to check it beforehand" She said in a motherly tone. Celestia nodded as the door creaked open and a purple hoof wrapped around it. "Princess Celestia may we come in?" Twilight called out. "Mhm..." Celestia hummed holding the filly close.

Twilight and Pinkie walked in. They followed by Rarity and AppleJack, Fluttershy and Discord, as well as RainbowDash. "Oh she's absolutely darling your majesty" Rarity cooed at the foal. "PRINCESS PARTY!!!" Pinkie Pie screeched making Twilight wince. Morning Eos's gurgles stopped as she sniffed. Her face scrunched up as she wailed loudly waving her tiny hooves in the air.

Celestia rocked the tiny filly but to no avail. "Astin help please" She pleads to her husband who happily scoops up the foal. He rocked back and forth humming the lullaby his mother would sing to him. Her pale eyes shed one last tear as she hiccupped softly. Astin smiled looking at his sleeping daughter before laying her down in the crib.

"I apologize for Pinkie Pie, You know she can get excited..." Twilight apologizes laughing nervously. Princess Celestia smiles at her former pupil and nuzzles her soft mane. Twilight blushes a bit and pulls Celestia into a tight embrace. "You're like family to me, Twilight. No need for all these formalities." She whispers into the purple alicorn's ear. Twilight smiled and nodded

They all looked at the baby pegasus with warm eyes at the new life.


	2. Chapter 1

Morning Eos stumbled through the hall to her mother's room. Even at a young age, She knew when the sun was going to rise or set based off the tingling of her wings or the heat of her blood.

She knew the path by memory and even if she took a wrong turn, a guard was always there to lead her in the right direction. She felt for the familiar door handle and opened it walking inside.

"Mummy..." She whispered twitching her ears until she was picked up by the scuff making her purr in appreciation. "What have I told you about walking the halls alone, Morning..." Celestia scolded. Morning Eos stuck her tongue out at her "I'm blind but I know my way through the castle" She pouted crossing her forehooves.

"She's like me as a child" A husky voice said followed by a closing door. "Daddy!" Morning exclaimed reaching out for him.

Astin smiled walking up to the foal and pulling her into a small embrace "Auntie Twilight taught me about Discord and Discord actually came with Screwball and we played together" She explained waving her hooves for dramatic effect. Celestia and Astin chuckled a bit walking out onto the balcony.

"Mummy...Will i be able to raise and set the sun like you do someday" She asked. Celestia turned toward her "I'm not sure but when it comes time you'll know" She whispered giving her foal a small kiss before rising in the air to raise the sun. The sun rise was a gorgeous filling the sky with various shades of pink, orange and gold similar to Morning's mane.

Suddenly she twitches her ear "Do you hear something" she questioned. The human and alicorn shake their head trying to hear what she was referring to. "Over there" She said unknowingly pointing to Luna's balcony.

All 3 of them walked to Luna's room. "MASQUERADE NIGHT, I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME MY REGALIA THIS INSTANT!!!" Luna screamed chasing the foal around the room. "CATCH ME MOM" He screamed back teleporting out of the room. Luna let out a groan teleporting after him.

The 3 of them shared a look before laughing hysterically at the display. "Masquerade is giving Mama Luna, a run for her bits" Morning giggled. The guards let out a few chuckles "It's been like that for a while now" one of the guards said.

"Now it is time to start our beautiful new day" Astin cooed raising Morning into the air tickling her. Morning gasped before abruptly bursting into a fit unladylike giggles and snorts. Celestia watched with an amused face before walking down to the dining room.

"Mama Celestia help!" Masquerade screamed teleporting onto her head. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon bursted into the room "She cannot save you from MEEE!!!" She yelled bursting into a fit of evil cackles.

Astin and Morning looked at each other well Morning looked in his general direction "Wanna go to Donut Joe's" he suggested making Morning nod slowly.


	3. Chapter 2

Flurryheart groaned as her doctor attempted to extend her wings more to get an accurate measurement. "Is this necessary, Mom" She whined looking up at the Princess of Love.

Cadance only gave her a sympathetic smile in return "Auntie Celestia and Luna are coming later, if that makes you happy" She informed her. The young alicorn smiled hopping a bit in happiness "Auntie Celestia is the best, Thanks mom" She squealed.

Cadance gave her a look "What about Auntie Luna and Masquerade?" She asked. Flurry scoffed "They're mean. Auntie Luna is always to strict and Masquerade is just a pain in the flank" She explained. Cadance chuckled as Shining Armor walked in "Don't let them hear you say that, Flurry" he warned.

Flurry giggled and nodded as the doctor stood up. "28 foot long wingspan" he muttered in amazement "Have you ever thought about clipping her wings" he asked making the princesses gasps in horror. "Of course not" Cadance said quickly grabbing the filly in a protective embrace.

"Well Princess, her wings are going to a problem for her development. She has twice the wingspan of a full grown adult even though she is an 11 year old filly. This will be a flight problem, especially if she finds that her wings grown uneven like most pegasi" He explained. Cadance reluctantly absorbed this information with a pain-filled heart.

Shining looked at Cadance "We knew her wings were abnormal from the beginning, Caddy. This can be detrimental to her growth." He said with a heavy heart. Cadance nodded silently "When?" She asked with tears in her eyes. The doctor looked at the pair with sad eyes "I'd say in 3 years at the most, We will start gathering the equipment necessary for the procedure from the Griffin Kingdom" He explained writing something down on a clipboard. Flurry looked at them all with shock in her eyes before running out of the room tears in her eyes.

Hours later, a chariot from Canterlot landed in the Crystal Empire. Prince Masquerade Night and Princess Morning Eos jumped out onto the crystal road. "Masquerade! Give me my tiara" Morning whined falling face first onto the ground. Masquerade cackled before a swift hand yanked it from his grip. Her father gave him a firm look "Behave" He whispered in his ear before putting the tiara back on the filly's head.

Princess Celestia and Luna shook their heads as they gathered many stares from the crystal ponies. Cadance rushed to greet them nuzzling Celestia and Luna as they shared an embrace. Shining and Astin shared a nod giving each other a small smile.

"Where's Flurry? I can't sense her" Morning asked sniffing around. Shining and Cadance flashed each other a pained smile "We should talk more in the castle..." Cadance advised walking towards the Crystal castle.

They all filed into the meeting room filled with tension and confusion. Celestia's horn glowed a golden orange before the whole room pulsed with her magical glow. "What is wrong with Flurry?" Morning asked again growing a bit frustrated.

Masquerade watched the young alabaster alicorn with a mischievous smirk. He knew her and Flurry were close since she was born. Morning would follow Flurry when she came over and would snuggle her every chance she'd get. "So do you like Flurry?" He asked whispering into her ear. The pegasus hopped away "Eww...No! She's my cousin" She groaned gagging.

Masquerade shrugged "Hasn't stopped some of our subjects" He said nonchalantly. Morning shivered "You're disgusting Masquerade" She gagged running over to Celestia. Masquerade chuckled and walked over to Luna making the dark mare nuzzle him a bit.

"We found out something today at Flurry's doctors appointment. Her wings are detrimental to her development and will need to be clipped" Cadance said quickly. Everyone gasped softly looking at the pink alicorn in surprise. "When?" Celestia asked concerned. Cadance looked down "3 years" She replied.

Luna winced "I remember when my wings were clipped as a filly by Starswirl. It was not very professional and it was very traumatic. Mostly because Starswirl was a unicorn with no real experience with pegasus wing nerves." Luna said quickly assuring Cadance.

Morning quickly snuck out of the room to see the guards "If you would please lead me to Princess Flurryheart's chambers" She asked politely in a royal tone. One of the guard nodded leading the royal pegasus to the easternmost wing of the castle before stopping in a front of a purple crystal door nodding to the guards by the door as he left the pegasus at the door.

Morning walked in and her ears were instantly pierced by raspy sobs. Flurry laid in her bed completely covered by her baby pink wings. "Get out!" She grunted out pointing her wing at the door. Morning sighed "Flurry, you know i can't see" She whispered pouting.

Flurry looked at the pegasus's pale eyes before surrounding her with her turquoise magic. Morning flailed uselessly in the air "I didn't mean it like that" She whined. Flurry sighed curling back up within herself.

Morning pouted "Come on, Flurry. You'll be ok" She assured her. Flurry scoffed "My own mother thinks that cutting my wings is a good idea" She yelled flapping her large wings. "It's not good to have 14 feet of feather on each side of you, Flurry. You can't even tuck then in normally without help" She informed her.

Flurry grumbled knowing she was right "I heard it's painful and the therapy needed after such a procedure is immense" She explained in a soft voice. Morning nodded in understanding "My wings hit a growth spurt, too. They are a bit longer than normal but that's just because of my alicorn genes." She explained flapping her wings hoping to relate to the light pink alicorn. "I wish they could just blame mine on my alicorn genes" She muttered.

Flurry looked at her pink tinted wings that were hanging off the bed and let out a small giggle "They are huge" She said with a small sigh as she watched them scrape the floor. "I promise that I'll be there as you recover then" Morning said with a small flap of her white wings "Besides I'm a pretty useless pegasus being blind"

Flurry shook her head "You're almost as perfect as your mother, Morning..."


	4. Chapter 3

The two fillies ran around the garden flapping their wings pretending that they were flying. "Oh my Celestia, Flurry watch out there's a bird" Morning squealed trying to imagine a giant bird in the darkness. Flurry squealed running towards Morning laughing.

The pegasus hopped up flapping her wings dodging the alicorn filly. "How do you do that?" Flurry asked curiously. Morning shrugged "I just do it unconsciously. I can feel you coming and can sense your magical energy. My brother can do it but it's not as sensitive as mine" She explained.

Flurry nodded laying down on her large wings. "What do the colors look like Flurry?" She asked curiously. Flurry thought "I've never had to describe colors for anyone before. To be honest, I don't know. Red is red and blue is blue to me but I'm guessing that's not the answer you were looking for" She said making Morning shake her head.

Morning sighed "all I see is a dark space but i can't describe it" She muttered. "Maybe you're seeing black which isn't that abnormal. I see black when I close my eyes" Flurry explained. Morning smiled a bit as shimmering tears came to her eyes "So this is the color black" She said in a shaky voice.

"Well technically black is a shade" A husky voice said from behind them making them look up to become face to face with golden eyes. "Hello Uncle Astin" Flurry said with a smile. Astin returned her smile sitting next to them.

"Black is kinda boring after a while" Morning said with a sigh. Flurry and Astin laughed with warm smiles. "Mama Luna said that they met a filly a long time ago that was a blind pegasus like me. She said that everyone should appreciate the winter instead of celebrating its end and then they could have a happy winter..." She explained.

Flurry smiled "I agree, Winter is quite beautiful..." She agreed closing her eyes. "Wise words from a young filly" Astin said with a small smile looking at the light blue sky.

After a while, they finally decided to get up and walk to the dining room for dinner. Flurry and Morning watched Celestia lower the sun and Luna raise the moon as they did many times before. They all say down eating a variety of food from Apple pies made especially from the Sweet Apple Acres apples to a delicious vegetables soup from the vegetables of Appleloosa.

Flurry quickly started digging in followed by Morning. Everyone gasped as the foals ate more and more bowls of food. Masquerade's mouth was stuck in a giant 'O'. "Morning truly has her father's appetite" Luna said motioning over to the human who was stuffing down his 5th bowl of vegetable soup.

Celestia let out a chuckle "Foals will be foals" She said with a small smile. Cadance facehooved watched the two foals race to take down food. "How can see even see the pot" Masquerade yelped. Flurry laughed "Magical residue from the unicorns that brought it out here, I guess" She said taking a bite of apple pie.

"Ywea and ah jwust needed to fweel awound" Morning said with her mouth full. Masquerade let out a disgusted yelp before his plate was swiped by Flurry. "Hey! Moooom, Flurry took my food" He whined. Luna groaned holding her hoof to her forehead fighting off a headache.

"Give it back!" He growled jumping on the table. Flurry stuck her tongue out "No way, Flank Kisser" She sassed running away. Masquerade quickly jumped off the table dragging the table cloth with him as he ran after the light pink alicorn.

Everyone but Morning looked at the mess with wide eyes. "I think dinner is over" Celestia said with a troubled smile taking in Luna's furious look. Cadance let out a small squeak of a laugh "I have to say that I wasn't expecting that" She said with a small smile.

Morning sat blindly in Flurry's room as Masquerade and Flurry got scolded. "I thought i told you to behave but no you had to destroy an entire dining room table!!!" Astin yelled throwing his hands in the air angrily. Masquerade held up a hoof "But Flurryheart stole my plate" He said in a small voice. "There's so many more ways you could've solved that problem, Masquerade" Luna bellowed making the foal flinch.

Astin laid a hand on her back as Shining Armor walked in with Flurryheart. Flurry gave them all a big smile "Hello there" She said in a sweet voice. "Now who's the Flank Kisser" Masquerade said under his breath.

"Sit down, Flurryheart" Shining said in a low voice. The baby pink alicorn quickly sat on her haunches awaiting her punishment. Shining scolded Flurry with some help from Astin and Luna.

(An hour of yelling later)

Flurry laid in her bed next to Morning. "Your dad is really influencing mine. I mean he's never yelled at me like that" She said with a sour expression. Morning nodded "Dad always yells at Masquerade for being so mean and snobby. Must be because he hangs out with Blueblood." Morning said yawning.

Flurry laid a wing over her as the foal stretched. Morning let out a small purr snuggling into the wing. It reminded her of her mother's wings before she fell asleep every night. Flurry let out a small yawn herself before pulling her close and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Flurryheart woke up early before the sun rose. Her cousins laid asleep both snoring slightly as they tossed and turned.

Flurry tiptoed out of the room laughing silently at the sleeping guards. Her soft pitter patter on the ground was faint as she walked based her aunts and uncle's room to hear slight shuffles within.

She burst through the palace door flapping her giant wings attempting to fly. She needed to prove to her mother... Prove to Morning...Prove to herself that she could do it.

She flapped and flapped and flapped until her wings ached and she couldn't feel her joints anymore. Tears prickled in her eyes as a white hoof tapped her shoulder. She turned to see her Aunt Celestia smiling back at her as she wordlessly sat down.

"I feel so split apart, Auntie. I can't fly but... I love my wings! They are apart of me" She chirped flopping her giant wings. Celestia chuckled "I once met an orange pegasus that couldn't fly because her wings were too small" She reminisced. Flurry gasped "What did she do?" She asked curiously.

Celestia's horn lit up as the sun breached the horizon "She settled for being a stuntmare and a bit of a daredevil. Got her cutie mark by jumping through a stained glass window in the castle when the shadows attacked" She said with a genuinely proud smile.

Flurry shook her head "Those windows are priceless..." She muttered much to Celestia's amusement. "Have you seen Twinkle Pop lately?" Celestia asked. Flurry perked "Fizzy? No she's been studying with Aunt Twily" She explained. Celestia raised an eyebrow " Why do you call her, Fizzy?" Celestia asked.

Flurry let out a series of giggles "Ok...Ok... So I got Twinkie a cider soda and so she opened it and got blasted in the face because I shook it up as a prank. She just licked it off her face and said 'Mmmm fizzy..." and everyone laughed" She explained. Celestia let out a breathy laugh "She is the daughter of the element of laughter..." Celestia chuckled. "Don't forget the element of magic as well" Flurry said winking.

Celestia let out a final bout of laughter "Of course, how could I forget" She said with a small smile. Flurry smiled "Can we go on a walk before breakfast?" She asked softly. Celestia nods nudging the foal much to Flurry's dismay.

Morning woke up and panicked not feeling the familiar large wings wrapped around her. She slowly hopped out of bed taking a tumble to the floor wincing. 'What did you think would happen, Idiot' She mentally scolded herself before feeling around the room for the door before falling through the open doorway.

"Today just isn't the day for the blind pegasus" She grumbled before walking out. She trotted to Shining Armor and Cadance's room and politely knocked. A disheveled Shining Armor came to the door and blinked multiple times at the empty hallway.

Morning cleared her throat and pulled his face downwards "Oh hello there, Morning" He yawned. Morning growled "Looking now. Greetings Later." She answered back. Shining nodded sitting on his haunches "What are we looking for?" He asked. "Flurry and Mom" She answered looking for their magic signature in the castle.

Shining grumbled fighting to keep his eyes open. Cadance decided to make her presence known "Maybe she took a walk with Auntie in the garden" She yawned. Shining whined "But she's supposed to be grounded" He pouted like a child. Cadance scoffed "Trying to keep an alicorn grounded is like trying to stop Discord from making chaos without turning him to stone" She explained. Shining grumbled but silently agreed.


	6. Chapter 5

Flurry and Celestia walked into the dining room with smiles on their face as the others ate. "Auntie Twilight is coming soon with the rest of the element bearers" Cadance informed the young alicorn.

Flurry squealed happily "Yay!!!!!" She yelled jumping up and down. Celestia chuckled at her behavior as she sat next to her daughter. "Auntie Twily is the best!" She squealed doing a little dance.

Celestia and Luna raised their eyebrows but didn't say much as the finished their meals.

(Later)

A chariot pulled by 2 loyal sun guard pegasi hit the ground filled to the brim with ponies. "MCFLURRY!" Twinkle squealed waving. "FIZZY!" Flurryheart squealed back galloping towards her. Twilight and Cadance ran towards each other in greetings as well.

"Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" All four said at once.

Rainbow Dash floated about them "HA! Next Generation of Twilight and Cadance" She cackled flying backwards in the sky.

Everyone chuckled a bit at the thought. AppleJack walked out of the chariot "Spike! Rarity! Stop makin' out and get out here" She called out. Rarity walked out flipping her bouncy purple curls as Spike followed. "Woah! It's been awhile" He said in an uncharacteristic deep voice. He was now taller than Rarity almost reaching Celestia's height.

"Spike!? Oh my you've grown" Cadance said in shock as she looked up at him. Twilight seemed to puff up in pride from that statement "He's growing at a healthy rate but my concern is for his wings" She explained. Spike groaned rolling his eyes "Wings or no wings. I'll be fine, Twilight" He said with a smile. Celestia gave a small nod in agreement.

"Astin!" Spike called out as he ran over to him. They did a bunch of weird gestures with their hands in greeting. "It's our secret handshake" Spike said proudly. "Doesn't look that secret to me" A voice called from the chariot as a dragon pony hybrid made her way out. She had blond hair like AppleJack with her tail tied by a single red hair tye.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Everyone is having children now" Astin cried over all the confusion. "This here's Flaming Cider, She's about Mornin's age... Me, Rarity, and Spike are in a herd." She said nervously. Everyone nodded in understanding, Herds were mostly looked down upon because of their primal nature.

"Me and Spikey Wikey left the other two at home with Granny Smith until they hatch" Rarity explained. Celestia nodded "Could you take note of their development, please. It has been a long time since a pony-dragon hybrid has been documented" She explained. Rarity's eyes lit up "Oh but of course, Princess Celestia" She squealed.

"How did AppleRarSpike happen?" Twilight asked genuinely confused. AppleJack's face became a red orange color "Later, Sugarcube" She whispered.

Suddenly a poof sounded and a family of draconequus appeared. "Sorry we're late, Discord insisted on pranking poor Big Mac as he worked" Fluttershy mumbled squirming out of her lover's grip. Screwball laughed "Come on, Mom. You've got to admit, the running apples were hilarious" She cackled. Discord joined in her laughter

Soul Strife and Fluttershy rolled their eyes. This was gonna be a long vacation for them.


	7. Chapter 5 12

Soul Strife groaned as he tried to sleep that night in the castle guest room. Everyone slept peacefully as he screamed out from the searing-hot pain that flowed through his veins.

'It is time Soul Strife for a new reign of chaos' an eerie voice whispered into the darkness of Soul's dreamscape. "No! Stay the buck away from me" He squeaked into the darkness "I've had enough of this constant pestering. Just leave me be!"

The voice cackled "Don't you get it, They don't love you like they claim" There was a whoosh behind him 'They pretend only because you have the power to crush them all!!!' It growled. Soul walked away "Mom loves me and so does Screwy" He yelled.

'Where were they when you were suffering from the bullies or when you were called a monster and ridiculed' The voice whispered sternly. "SHUT UP!!!" He screamed bucking air "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, an invisible hoof gripped his soft uniquely colored mane "That's it... Get mad" It snarled taunting him. Soul gritted his teeth together sending a shock of pain through his skull "Go buck yourself" He gritted out.

The darkness tutted at him "Aren't you supposed to be a strong draconequus yet, you let these useless ponies walk all over you"

"Who has been there for you when no one was!!!" It snarled in a garbled voice similar to a demon.

"You!" Soul replied

"Who protected you when you were going to throw yourself off the Everfree Cliff" It yelled

"You did!!!" He sobbed

"WHO RAISED YOU WHEN YOUR OWN FATHER COULDN'T EVEN LOOK YOU IN THE FACE!!!" It roared

Soul grunted his butter cream face going red with rage "YOUUUU DID!!!" He roared back.

Soul closed his eyes attempting to count in his head just as Cheerilee taught him to calm himself. "You could have been so much more" the shadow whispered solemnly walking away.

"Wait!" Soul called out

The shadow's face grew a small victorious smirk "Come to me, my son..." It called to him. The draconequus gave him a relunctant smile before walking towards him into the shadows embrace. "I'll protect you don't worry..." It said lovingly.

Soul took in a deep breath as he opened his eyes. He felt the power in his veins that ran entangled to his DNA. He let out a shaky breath letting the smoke filter from his nose.

'Do you feel it' The shadow cooed from within his mind. Soul nodded as his lips turned up into an evil smirk. He used his levitation magic to break the crystal door from its hinges. "Oh buck yea" Soul sighed happily. 'Language!' the voice yelled mockingly.

Soul walked out only to be stopped by a crystal guard. "It's past lights out, Prince Soul Strife. What are you doing here?" He asked respectfully. Soul just gave him a crooked smile before standing on his hind leg and grabbing the guard with his paw squeezing his neck. "You're nothing to me, Useless Pony" He growled.

The guard let out a forced gurgle in response as his body went limp. 'Good job, Soul. Your first kill' He congratulated. Soul smirked 'That felt gooood' he moaned in a sadistic tone. 'Time to get our revenge and begin our new reign of chaos' the voice cackled in his mind. He let out an evil laugh as his normal turquoise eyes became a dark red and the whites of his eyes became black.


	8. Chapter 6

Everyone woke up with a start as the rushed to wake the royals and element bearers.

"What's going on?" Masquerade yawned walking in followed by the rest of the foals. Luna stomped her hoof in rage "It seems that another nightmare has made an appearance" She growled.

Discord stared outside the window longingly "I knew that colt would be nothing but trouble" He grumbled. Fluttershy gasped "Discord!" She scolded.

Screwball stepped up looking at the everyone. "I knew my brother was fighting something since he got his cutie-mark. We never knew where it came from. According to us, it just showed up but there was one day where he just burst into a fever, while dad was gone and mom was out with Aunt Rarity"

(Flashback)

Screwball played with a fruit throwing it up in the air and turning it into another fruit when she heard a horrible gurgle from her brothers room.

She walked in to see him whimpering on the floor. The smell was horrible, a mix of sweat and vomit coming from his butter cream fur. Soul whimpered in his sleep as he gasped and writhed in pain.

"You owe me, Strifey" She whispered before grabbing his dampened body and holding him close gagging slightly at the smell. He was burning up. "Please...Leave me, I don't want this...NO!!!!" He screamed in his sleep.

Screwball watched as he brother began to hyperventilate. "I never wanted to be a draconequus or be the son of the lord of chaos" He cried hiccupping in his dreams "I just wanted everyone to accept me for me and not my dad"

Screwball teared up "Come on, brother. You can do anything you set your mind to..." She whispered running a hand through his ombre pink hair. He whimpered and screamed loudly after that bucking and crawing at Screwball.

Despite her injuries, Screwball refused to let go of him. "You're my twin and I'm here for you big brother" She whispered in his ear encouragingly.

Soul slowly opened his eyes and screamed clawing the purple earth pony across the face. "Buck! Buck! Screwy, I'm sorry" He cried attempting to heal her with chaos magic.

Soul whimpered as his eyes burned turning from their normal turquoise to a bright red. Screwball screamed backing away "Stop it! Get away from me! Monster!" She screamed as her heart pounded in her chest.

She didn't see her brother but she saw fangs and red eyes with claws. Soul flinched as if somepony struck him before teleporting away.

Screwball curled up sobbing as she thought about her hurt brother. Why had she said those things about him.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone looked to Luna, who was trying her hardest not to gag. "I think the Nightmare that took over your brother is more violent than mine was..." She whispered.

Celestia and Cadance nodded "He killed one of my guards" Cadance said gulping "They found his body this morning..."

"I'm going to find my brother and I'm not taking no for an answer" She declared.

"Wait! We don't know where he is or where he will attack. We should gather the Elements of Harmony and wait for his next move" Celestia explained.

Everyone relunctantly nodded except Luna who stomped her hoof. "Sister! This decision is too risky, What if he gets completely taken over by the Nightmare or worse we can't get him back" She yelled.

"We don't even know where he is Luna! I don't want to send a foal on a wild goose chase! Besides, we should regroup and think before the Nightmare strikes again!" She yelled back making the lunar princess back away a bit. Astin walked over petting both of their heads. "I know you both have reasons why you want to do your own thing but I agree with Celestia. We shouldn't go chase down the enemy but wait for them to attack on our turf which will give us an advantage" He explained

Celestia and Luna nodded in agreementat the idea when Celestia felt a gentle tug on her mane. She turned around and saw Screwball "Don't turn my brother to stone." She said firmly with a serious face.

Celestia smiled warmly petting her gently with a hoof "I'll see what we can do..."


End file.
